This invention relates to synchronizers in general and more particularly to the structure for mounting the synchronizer blocker pins to the synchronizer friction ring of the synchronizer.
The conventional method most widely used involves providing the blocker pin with a shoulder that rests against an outer end surface of the friction ring and with a reduced diameter portion passing through a hole in the ring and the outer end of the reduced diameter portion being peened or riveted in place.
The present embodiment of this invention involves a synchronizer blocker pin wherein the cylindrical shoulder outside of the synchronizer friction ring and the cylindrical shoulder pressed into the friction ring are of the same diameter; the latter not being of a reduced diameter, thus providing strength for the blocker pin at the location wherein it enters the ring. The blocker pin is retained in place in the bore of the ring in which it is received by a chordally extending pin which is passed through registering chordally openings extending through the pressed in shoulder of the blocker pin and the bore in the ring receiving the blocker pin; the chordally extending openings lying in a plane at right angles to the axis of the blocker pin and bore.